Légende américaine
by LoVeLy.MyA
Summary: Il y a plusieurs nouveaux élèves à Poudlard pour une raison mystérieuse. À l'aide de ses amis et de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Draco, une jeune fille va retourner en Amérique découvrir la mystérieuse légende et découvrir le passé qui les terrorise


LÉGENDE AMÉRICAINE  
  
Et voilà!!! C'est le premier chapitre. Donner moi vos commentaires(positif ou négatif) Si vous trouvez ma fic ennuyeuse, ben lisez-là pas ou dites-moi ce que je devrais changer. Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Disclamer: Aucun personnage de m'appartient sauf les 10 personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé.  
  
Chapitre 1 Changement d'air  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la Grande salle et attendaient que la répartition commence. On pouvait appercevoir mélangé aux plus jeunes, plusieurs adolescents qui devaient avoir 16-17 ans.  
  
" Tiens, c'est bizzarre. Ils ont l'air d'avoir notre âge. Comment ce fait- il qu'ils entrent aussi tard?" demanda Hermione  
  
Pour toute réponse, les garçons haussèrent des épaules.  
  
" Quand je nommerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir ici et je mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Je vais commencer par les premières années" dit le professeur McGonagall en s'adressant aux nouveaux.  
  
" Asofman, Sandra"  
  
Une petite fille s'assit. McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
" Serdaigle"  
  
Et durant 20 minutes, les premières années étaient envoyés dans une des quatres maisons de Poudlard. Dumbledore se leva.  
  
" J'aimerais faire une annonce. Cette année, nous acceuillons 10 nouveaux étudiants américains qui ont été transférés ici. Ils vont entré directement en septième année. Alors acceuillez-les chaleureusement."  
  
Les étudiants applaudirent. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança.  
  
" Stanley, Vicky"  
  
Une grande fille aux cheveux blond coupé court s'avança. Elle était vêtu de jeans moldu et d'une chemise noir.  
  
" Serdaigle"  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des Serdaigles. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir très foncé.  
  
" Cameron, Max"  
  
Un garçon à l'allure bigarré s'avança.  
  
" Serpentard"  
  
La table des Serpentards se mit à applaudirent. Max alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Harwest, Emma"  
  
Elle s'avança. Elle avait les cheveux chatain et elle portait une jupe 3/4 en jeans avec un chandail noir.  
  
" Serdaigle"  
  
Vicky se leva et appladit très fort. Elle sera son amie dans ses bras. Ses autres amis l'applaudissaient aussi.  
  
" Stevens, Émily"  
  
Une jolie brune s'avança. Elle portait une mini-jupe noir, une camisole blanche dont le décolleté est très plongeant et des bottes noires. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré. Max entendit Draco dire à ses amis:  
  
" Canon la p'tite!!!" dit-il en rigolant avec ses amis  
  
Max se retourna brusquement.  
  
" Pense-y même pas putin!!"  
  
"Griffondor"  
  
Émily se leva et alla à sa nouvelle table qui l'applaudisait. Max s'était levé et l'applaudissait. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui sourit.  
  
" Aino, Meilling"  
  
L'une des deux chinoise s'avança. Elle portait une mini-jupe blanche avec un chandail décolleté noir et des sandales noirs.  
  
" Griffondor"  
  
La table des griffondors se mit à applaudir. La jeune chinoise prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie.  
  
" Aino, Solly"  
  
L'autre chinoise alla en avant. Elle portait une petite robe chinoise bleu et des sandales bleu. Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
" Griffondor"  
  
Meilling se leva et serra sa soeur dans ses bras.  
  
" Hawker, Sean"  
  
Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux brun habillé d'une façon moldu s'avança.  
  
" Serpentard"  
  
Il sourit à Max et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
" Cameron, Brendan"  
  
Un jeune garçon à l'allure bigarré et qui ressemblait à Max marcha vers l'avant.  
  
" Serpentard"  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à sa nouvelle table.  
  
" Christensen, Nicolas"  
  
Le garçon marcha s'avança.  
  
" Griffondor"  
  
La table des gryffondors applaudit de joie.  
  
" O'Connors, Jamie"  
  
C'était le dernier à être nommé. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea en avant. le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Cela prit quelque instant avant que le choixpeau décide de l'envoyer à:  
  
" Serpentard"  
  
Il sourit, fière de lui et alla rejoindre ses deux amis qui étaient déjà à serpentard. Dumbledore se releva encore une fois.  
  
" Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, Bonne appétit"  
  
La nourriture apparut sur la table. Les élèves commença à se servir. Du côté de griffondor, Émily commença à parler avec ses nouveaux amis.  
  
" Salut, moi c'est Hermione, lui c'est Ron et lui c'est Harry"  
  
" Bonjourrr, je m'appele Émily mais on m'appele Émy, les deux chinoises là c'est Solly et Meilling et le gars là c'est Nicolas, c'est le petit ami de Meilling"  
  
" Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, alors comme ça vous venez tous d'Amérique, c'est un beau pays?" lui demanda Hermione  
  
" Ouais c'est super, j'aime bien."  
  
" Pourquoi vous avez été transféré à Poudlard?" lui demanda Ron  
  
Émy se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il sursauta de surprise. Meilling et Solly avaient arrêter de parler et regardaient Émy.  
  
" Et bien...on...ben c'est que..." commença-t-elle  
  
" On s'est fait renvoyé" termina Nicolas  
  
" Exact, exact, on a été renvoyé à cause d'une mauvais plaisanterie." rajouta Solly  
  
Ron regarda Harry. Il chuchota:  
  
" Il sont vraiment bizarre."  
  
Harry hocha la tête positivement.  
  
" Alors c'est ta copine?" demanda Draco en pointant Émily de la tête  
  
" Non, on est de très bon amis seulement. Pis toi, t'est toujours avec cette nunuche?" demanda Max en montrant Pansy, qui était assise à côté de Draco et qui était presque couché sur lui.  
  
" Non, mais elle croit qu'on sort ensemble juste parce qu'on a couché une fois ensemble."  
  
Max hocha la tête. Il avait hâte d'aller dormir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, il est incapable de dormir.  
  
" Tu le connais le garçon qui n'a pas arrêter de te regarder durant tout le repas?" demanda Vicky à Cho  
  
" Oui, c'est Harry Potter. Il m'avait déjà invité au bal de Noël, il y a deux ans. Et depuis que Cédric est mort, il est bizarre. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de sa mort. "  
  
" Et c'est de sa faute?" demanda Emma  
  
" Non, en fait je ne crois pas mais je n'en sais rien. Personne n'a su vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. D'après ce que Harry a raconté, lui et Cédric ont pris le trophé en même temps. Le trophé, étant un portoloin, les a amené près de Tu-sais-qui, et il aurait été tuer par un avada kedavra. C'est ce que Harry racontait. "  
  
" C'est triste!!" lui dit Emma  
  
" Oui"  
  
Les préfets commencèrent à se lever et à amener les élèves à leurs dortoirs.  
  
" Woww!!!! C'est très beau!!" s'exclama Émily  
  
" Ouais c'est vrai, c'est très bien." dit Meilling  
  
" Vous montez au dortoir ou vous restez dans la salle commune? demanda Harry  
  
Les filles se regardèrent.  
  
" Nous on monte, on est crevé" dit Solly  
  
Solly suivit de Meilling, Émily et Hermione, montèrent au dortoir. Émily s'assit sur son lit et commença à brosser ses cheveux. Les autres s'étaient déjà endormis. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Émilyyyyyy, Émilyyyyyy"  
  
Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Qu'es-ce que c'était? Elle ne le savait pas.  
  
" Émily! Pourquoi nous avoir abandoner? Pourquoi être partit? Vous aviez peur? Pourtant vous le méritiez!"  
  
Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur perlait son front. Son coeur battait vite. Elle se calma et recommença à respirer. Elle se recoucha. Elle ne pu se rendormir. Elle avait peur. Mais de quoi? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur, ses 9 autres amis aussi. Pourquoi ils étaient partit? De quoi ils avaient peur? Elle aurait aimé le savoir. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle retourne en Amérique. Non! Pas question de retourner là-bas. Et c'est sur ça qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
Bon, voilà un chapitre de finit! Je suis pas vraiment totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je vais faire mieux dans les autre vous le promet. Reviewer moi!!!! s.v.p.!! j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires. J'le trouve po mal bizz ce chapitre fack m'a essayer de faire mieux. j'attend vos commentaire!!!!!! miciii!!! ;-)  
  
Bebye!!!! MyA 


End file.
